1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroconductive composition for a glass substrate and to an anti-fog window glass for automobiles.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, an electroconductive composition (hereinafter referred to as an electroconductive paste) has been baked on the rear window glass as a measure for preventing fogging of the rear window of an automobile. Hereinafter the thus-baked composition is referred to as a thick film electrode. The thick film electrode has made use of glass frit as an inorganic binder. For glass substrates on which baking is difficult to carry out, such as those of the above-mentioned rear windows, there are used an electroconductive paste which contains a glass frit having a low melting point, so as to permit firing at a low temperature.
However, a low-melting-point glass frit is vulnerable to humidity (moisture) and acid, and therefore has drawbacks in that it causes reduction in adhesion strength when plating is performed after firing. Glass frits that are free from these problems, on the other hand, are silica-rich, high-melting-point glass in nature, which requires a higher firing temperature. Thus, such glass frits are not suitable for substrates which must be fired at a lower temperature, i.e., substrates such as a glass substrate.